Lines
by Naiyad
Summary: The things that define our lives are simple moments, brief thoughts, and casual words. At times, 30 sentences can be more than enough. 30 sentences, two lives.


Standard disclaimers apply.

**Lines  
**By: Naiyad

#24 Strings  
Amongst the simple pleasures of his life were coffee, a pair of well polished shoes, and tying knots in orange hair whilst the telepath lay asleep.

#1 Dance  
Sometimes his gift would act up, and he'd see his days in series of déjà vu series of déjà vu, at the beginning, in the present with Schuldig at the beginning, in the present, and at the very end.

#3 Hook  
"Y'know, you remind me of a pirate in a children's book, all good manners and charisma and vengeance – Oi, don't g-, it was a _compliment_ idiot!"

#4 Petals  
Schuldig was absently plucking at a chrysanthemum they always seem to find in the Japanese hotel rooms when Crawford walks up behind him and says "yes, I do."

#19 Plant  
Once the telepath has an idea planted in his head, it was impossible to talk him out of it, so Crawford reluctantly buys him the horrid green jacket.

#9 Ice  
Schuldig's fingers were like ice on the back of his neck but his kisses burned like fire.

#14 Paper  
Schuldig knows how to be a pain, hence the origami shaped written reports he had left on Crawford's work desk.

#6 Socks  
You know you're dating someone with Obsessive Compulsive disorder when you wake up one day and open your drawer to find your socks arranged by colour.

#16 Window  
One of his earliest memories is of Crawford carrying him down from the window sill and trying to whisper sanity back through his ears.

#7 Shower  
Nagi figured that it was time to lock away the alcohol when he comes home from school one day to Schuldig singing (completely off tune) in the shower, and Crawford harmonizing from the kitchen.

#8 Puppet  
Crawford hates giving him drugs, hates seeing him splayed out lifeless, on the bed with his eyes open and glazed over.

#12 Cards  
It took three years of megalomanic gloating before it occurs to him that the only reason he wins at poker is because Crawford lets him.

#15 Bullet  
The worst thing about his gift was knowing exactly how he will lose and how much it will cost him.

#10 Reflection  
Crawford often loses himself watching Schuldig lose himself watching the lightning storm.

#18 Snap  
After the fourth time, Nagi practically yells, "if you're going to play footsie at the dinner table, at least sit next to each other so you don't miss."

#27 Pillow  
Crawford in the morning, before coffee, made about as much sense as someone who was speaking through a pillow.

#28 Dragonfly  
You mustn't run after the erratic dragonfly if you want to catch it; be still instead and hold out a steady hand.

#29 Crack  
Their eyes meet briefly and he hears Crawford tell him 'there's no guarantee,' before the connection breaks away along with the floor beneath them.

#21 Wind  
Above the roar of the wind in his ears, there was nothing but silence in his mind, and Schuldig had never been more terrified in his life.

#2 Phone  
He crawled out of the ocean with nothing but his freedom, the taste of salt deep in his throat, and his life support: a fully charged cell phone in its waterproof casing, clutched tightly to his chest.

#13 Numbers  
It's been almost half a month, and he doesn't know where to go, and he doesn't know what to do, and his batteries are dying, and he doesn't want to lose it, but he can feel his mind starting to give out, then the cell phone flashes a familiar number and when he answers it, he couldn't do much more than choke back his sobs and drink in the voice on the other side.

#20 Air  
They're kissing and kissing and his lungs are begging for air, but right now, he needs this so much more than he needs to breathe.

#11 Smudge  
When cajoling someone, "you are the smudge of light in my darkest days" is often better left without "especially with that hair."

#5 Glass  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend that he couldn't see the hairline fractures in those jade eyes.

#22 Feathers  
The harder Schuldig tried to fight him off, the gentler Crawford would be, until finally he gives in under the weight of feather light kisses.

#26 Vase  
As a vase explodes next to his face, Crawford mentally adds 'pumpkin' to the 'list of things never to call Schuldig'.

#25 Victory  
Schuldig finds it incredibly annoying that Crawford's idea of a victory celebration is to go to sleep.

#17 Knife  
"Double edged sword," Crawford breathes against a pale neck, "my greatest strength and my greatest weakness."

#23 Broken  
Crawford comes home with Farfarello one day to find the entire apartment trashed, and a semi conscious telepath rocking himself to a lullaby only he could hear.

#30 Scratch  
"Not broken…not broken, just scratched," he replies to Farfarello as he lifts the telepath and caries him to the bed, voice cracking under the weight of the lie.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's fluffy, but I felt like it. A little bit of fluff every now and then isn't all bad right? I also know that Schuldig did _not_ in fact lose his mind following the collapse of the tower at the sea, but lets pretend. I'm a fan of bittersweet endings. In case what happened in the end wasn't very clear, basically Schuldig was left alone too long after the collapse of the tower, and he's mind started to cave in. 

Crawford x Schuldig is my Weiβ Kreuz otp.

I had to rearrange the numbers because some of them wouldn't make sense if they weren't read in sequence. As usual, all grammatical help would be greatly appreciated.

My sister's equivalent to this challenge is entitled 'Heartbeat Moments' (by blackbugs), and can be found under 'Kingdom Hearts' here in fanfiction . net. It's Xigbar x Luxord, her Kingdom Hearts otp. Obviously, she completed hers on time. I, on the other hand, am hopeless.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
